


Harpy Hour

by Amelia_m93



Category: Jimton, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chapter 2 is super NSFW, Cloaca, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feathers & Featherplay, Fingering, Gay Sex, Harpy, M/M, Oh, Rough Sex, SO FAIR WARNING OKAY, Still monsters, Stretching, The werewolf is human the whole time though, The werewolf tops the harpy, Werewolf, Wings, bratty bottom, cloacas, consensual drunk sex, cum tasting, monster fucking, monster/monster, uuuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_m93/pseuds/Amelia_m93
Summary: Day's gone long. Day's been stressful. Need some relief? Try a harpy hole.Set 10 years before Jimton Part 1
Relationships: Harald/Adrian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: JimtonAbove





	1. Chapter 1

The harsh burn of a shot of whiskey was never the best way to start a night, but it was an excellent way to end it, Harald figured. The day had been long, longer than usual. Everything was acting a fool and a town with one protector, one officer of Monster Law, begged for assistance hour after hour. If it wasn’t Freddie’s Diner nearly burning down, it was Peter’s coffee shipment being diverted to the wrong building. If it wasn’t Esmeralda holding onto his ear for three hours, angrily insisting that the gang of teenagers running about the place had stolen one of her books, it was the mayor calling Harald and asking him to find a document she may have thrown away a few hours earlier.

One or two at a time would be one thing, but a whole mess of trouble had the werewolf’s head pounding and his feet aching. The only building that hadn’t needed him to some degree was the one he was currently in, Jimton’s tiny bar. 

In his thoughts for the moment, Harald found himself calling to mind memories of a time long, long past, in the Under, as a vassal of the Fervent King. A hunter, a warrior, a protector, esteemed among his people. Perhaps there had been glory in the past, maybe there had been acclaim, but he was a protector here, in Jimton, as well. Harald would find prestige again, someday. 

“You look rough,” an unfamiliar voice said plainly, from next to Harald. Harald turned and was confused by the face that looked back at him. It was a harpy with light blue feathers covering much of their upper body, with a bright white circle of feathers on their chest. Their hair was blond and pulled back into a short ponytail while their eyes were a deep brown. The harpy grinned at Harald smugly, almost familiarly. “Wanna buy me a drink to get your mind off of it?”

Harald tried not to frown harder than his usual expression, but the presence of a new monster in Jimton threw him off considerably. Harald knew everyone, front to back. When a new monster came to town, regardless of species, age, or time Above, Harald was supposed to know. Somehow, this harpy fell between the cracks of his daily work. The werewolf would have to talk to Amber Shamburger about not being told about new Jimton occupants.

“Aren’t you supposed to buy me a drink? If I’m the one needing to be cheered up.” Harald pushed the shot glass from the front of him. 

“I didn’t say it’d cheer you up,” the harpy grinned a tiny bit wider. “You just seem down, and I want a drink.”

Harald harrumphed and shook his head. “Guess I might be sad enough,” he responded before tapping the bar to alert the bartender. “Get…” Harald turned back and raised an eyebrow at the other monster expectantly.

“Adrian. Adrian Skcarlet,” The harpy’s grin became a full-blown smile, a charming expression Harald would have been happy to see any other day of the week. That day, Harald would have preferred silence. Still, the werewolf had difficulty saying no to a pretty face. 

“Get Adrian a drink. Wha’ever he wants. On mah tab.” Harald gestured noncommittally.

“Ooh! Big werewolf has a tab? How froo froo!” Adrian turned to the bartender. “May I have a Sex on a Beach at,” Adrian turned back to Harald and cocked an eyebrow. 

“Harald,”

“Harald’s expense, please?” Adrian flashed the same smile towards the bartender. “And maybe Harald could have another?”

“Orderin’ for me?” Harald huffed. “You shouldn’ have,”

Adrian had been crouching on the barstool next to Harald’s, but when the requested drink was provided, he stood, which barely raised his height, and held the glass out to with one of his talons, his other leg being used to hold him up. 

“When’d you get to town?” Harald asked without looking to the harpy, taking his shot in one go. 

“Just today,” Adrian frowned. “No toast?”

“We can toast,” Harald flipped his cup upside down. “When you buy your own drinks.”

Adrian laughed and took a large sip of his drink. “You’re funny, Harald. I think I like you,”

“Makes one of us,” Harald grumbled, his patience thinning little by little.

Adrian laughed again, then pouted as he sipped the Sex on a Beach. “What’s wrong, Hardy? Am I annoying you?”

“Hardy?” Harald sputtered.

“Harald? Hardy?” Adrian grinned mischievously. 

“They don’t sound nothing alike.”

“They’re alliterative,” Adrian finished his drink and placed it daintily on the bar. “And it’s cute, just like me.”

Harald shook his head and silently begged for the bartender to either bring him another shot of whiskey or to start talking to the harpy. To the werewolf’s disappointment, they placed a shot in front of both Harald and Adrian and walked to the other end of the bar to serve another customer, abandoning the town protector to his situation.

“Here, let’s toast with these,” Adrian held his shot glass out to Harald, who didn’t move. “I’ll pay this time, promise.”

With a roll of his eyes, Harald picked up the glass and held it to the harpy. “What’re we toastin’ to?”

“Hmm,” Adrian was clearly thinking of something witty to say. “Let’s say…to an eventful evening,”

Harald chuckled despite himself. “Sure. An eventful evening in good ol’ Jimton. Tiny, super eventful Jimton,”

“We can hope,” Adrian laughed and took the shot, Harald not far behind.” What’s wrong, Hardy? You seem stressed,”

Harald groaned, both at the nickname and the memory of the day being brought back to him. “Ain’t nothin’.”

“It has to be something, or it wouldn’t be stressing you,” Adrian said resolutely before turning and draping his legs over the edge of his chair. “Come on, lay all your troubles on my lap,”

Harald turned his head but not his body. “You really wanna know?”

“I wouldn’t waste my time if I didn’t want to hear it. My time’s too important for that,”

“’m sure of that,” Harald sighed and relayed a shortened version of his day. To the monster’s credit, Adrian hung on every word, occasionally asking about the town or wondering about some detail that Harald hadn’t originally included. By the end of his mini spiel, Harald, to his surprise, felt better than he had coming into the bar.

“Alright, I’ll admit it,” Adrian finished his beer. “That does sound pretty stressful.”

“Happens. Jus’ a part of the gig,” Harald finished as well.

“You’re more patient than I’d be. I’d tell everyone to fuck off,” Adrian laughed a laugh tinged with buzzed energy.

“Guess that’s why I got the job of town cop, and you do, uh, whatever it is you do,” Harald chuckled.

“Tonight, I’m your therapist!” Adrian pulled out a pair of glasses from a knapsack that had been hiding under his wing and placed them on his face. “This session’s goal is for stress relief.”

“How’re we boun’ to do that, Dr. Skcarlet?”

“Well,” Adrian scratched the side of his face with a single talon. “Treatment could start with you fucking me,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when shit gets REALLY NSFW, so forewarning you!!!

Harald did what he could to open his door as quickly as he could without it slamming against the wall, but the distraction of Adrian around his waist, kissing his lips, his cheeks, his chin, had him fumbling inside with the grace of a paper bag in a hurricane. There but for the grace of the Bellicose Queen, Harald was able to get himself and his bedwarmer inside his apartment without them falling to the floor, though, with how pent up and horny Harald felt, he would have taken Adrian there, the door wide open for everyone to see. Shamburger would flip her shit.

The werewolf managed to get them both into his room and unceremoniously, roughly, dropped Adrian, who made an “Ooh!” noise as he bounced into the air and landed. Harald chuckled and began to strip, starting with his shirt, revealing his torso, a scarred mess of muscle and fat usually covered a spandex suit. Thank god he took it off before going to the bar.

“Ooh!” Adrian purred appreciatively. “Not bad. Not bad at all…”

Harald grunted. “So what’s yer situation, ‘tween your legs?”

Adrian harrumphed, fluffed his feathers out, and crossed his legs. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

The perpetual frown on Harald’s face deepened. “Yer on mah bed,”

The harpy rolled his eyes. “Well, come sniff out what you want, puppy.”

The werewolf rolled his eyes back and got on the bed. One hand reached out and touched Adrian’s chest, gently pushing its way through the white of the feathers. The harpy cooed, and Harald thought to laugh but thought better of it as his hand went lower to “sniff out what he wanted.” As he expected, there was a single hole between Adrian’s legs, slick from alcohol and lust, which, when Harald traced a finger over, pulled a ****very**** loud moan from the harpy. 

“Pent up?” Harald asked as his finger slowly entered Adrian.

“It’s,” Adrian shivered, giggled, and moaned in one moment. “It’s been just a tiny bit,”

“Hmm,” Harald smiled as Adrian writhed against the bed. “Ain’t ever done one of these ‘fore”

“W-Well,” Adrian laughed unsteadily. “Aint ****you**** lucky?”

For what felt like the millionth time since Harald met Adrian, the werewolf rolled his eyes. He withdrew his finger from the harpy, who sighed in both dismay and relief, and inspected the fluid, bringing it to his nose and giving it a smell before tasting the liquid. 

“You ****would**** smell it,” Adrian said as he propped himself up on his wings. “What’s the appraisal, Hardy?”

“I ain't sure Imma fit,” Harald said plainly, his finger still in his mouth. 

“WHAT?” Adrian sat up even higher. “Fuck you mean?”

“Your cloaca ain’t got much space, even for,” The werewolf pulled his finger from his mouth and showed it off. “As I’m sure you felt,”

“Hey, now!” Adrian puffed out his cheeks for a moment. “I’ll be the judge of my, uh, volume capacity! I’ve put plenty up in there, and your doggy dick’s going up there too!”

“You sure?”

“UGH YES QUIT TEASING” Adrian hissed as he scooted closer to the edge of the bed. With a surprising amount of dexterity, the harpy worked the werewolf’s belt off, throwing it to the side before attacking the pants, pulling them, and the underwear down in one go before yelping and bouncing back as Harald’s erection sprung forth. “Ah! Puppy’s packing!”

For some reason, the werewolf flushed and covered his face with his hand. Something about the way Adrian was staring at him, at his lower half, embarrassed Harald. There was a lustful hunger in the harpy’s eyes that made Harald almost feel like a piece of meat, a reversal of sensation, almost.

“I can definitely work with this,” Adrian chuckled dangerously, reaching his talon out to take Harald’s cock, gently giving it a few experimental tugs before leaning his face towards it, his mouth open and tongue protruding. Before he wrapped his mouth around Harald’s dick, he looked up to the dick’s owner and cocked an eyebrow while making an “Eh?” noise with his throat.

“You sure bout this?” Harald asked.

“Uhsuhute-ee,” Adrian nodded vigorously, his tongue still outside of his mouth.

“Bet you wouldn’t stop even if I asked,” Harald said jokingly. Adrian’s response was quick, as he withdrew his tongue and let go of Harald’s dick. 

“Of course not. If you said no, I’d be right out the door,” Adrian pouted exaggeratedly. “But I’d be so ****so**** sad,”

“Quell yer tears,” Harald smiled despite himself. “Just hope you know what yer dooOOOOO,” The werewolf’s statement was cut off as Adrian took to the task with no hesitation, swallowing Harald in one go without a single noise. Harald held back a growl as the harpy began to bob and up and down, sucking Harald’s cock without resistance or complaint.

The werewolf gripped at Adrian’s hair, which the harpy had apparently let down sometime in their making out on the way to Harald’s apartment. Harald gave his hips a minimal thrust, fearing he’d hurt the monster in front of him, but the temptation was too strong not at least to try. To his surprise, Adrian hummed appreciatively and used his wings, in an awkward position, to pull Harald even deeper into his throat.

Harald obliged, his eyes locked on Adrian’s, grabbing each side of Adrian’s head and thrusting to his heart’s content, the harpy making noises that Harald imagined were an indication of pleasure and contentment. 

Time passed, and Harald could feel his body beginning to tire from the day before and the alcohol from the bar. Though Adrian’s throat was warm and tight and could take one hell of a pounding, Harald knew it wasn’t the end game.

Regrettably, Harald stopped his thrusting and pulled himself out of Adrian, who coughed and drooled on the floor before looking back up to Harald, his eyes red with tears and an ever-present grin displayed on the side of his mouth. “Getting close?” He asked.

“Gettin’ tired,” Harald said honestly. “It’s late.”

“Oh? You going to bed, old man? Make a mess of me and your sheets, don’t even nut, and leave me in my juice?” Adrian pushed himself further back onto the bed.

“I never said that,” Harald got onto the bed as well, his body engulfing the harpy’s in terms of size. “Just said it was late. We should get going while the going’s good.”

“Mmm,” Adrian cooed again. “I’ve been going since the bar, babe.”

“Hmmph,” Harald sat upon his knees and positioned himself in front of Adrian’s opening. It seemed wet enough for both of their purposes, and Adrian had provided more than enough lubrication on Harald’s cock. However, even still, looking at himself and looking at Adrian, the size difference was staggering. “Where the hell is it all gonna go…” Harald murmured.

“Where it all needs to,” Adrian reached his wings up and touched Harald’s scarred face. 

“Are you absolutely sure that-”

“Hardy, if you don’t put that dick in me, I’m gonna go ride that centaur from the thrift shop, so help meOOOH!” Harald took Adrian’s diatribe as his time to get revenge on the harpy as he thrust himself inside Adrian’s cloaca, immediately stopping as the harpy’s tightness enveloped him, nearly causing him to release. Adrian had arched up and chirped loudly before laying back on the bed, his feathers covering his flushed face, his breath coming in short bursts. For his benefit and Adrian’s, Harald held still, bending forward so one of his hands was next to the harpy’s head as the other touched the monster’s face. 

“You good?” Harald hadn’t meant to sound as concerned as he did, but he was nonetheless.

Adrian took his wings off of his face and gave Harald an inscrutable look before turning his head and taking the werewolf’s thumb in his mouth, sucking it long and roughly before opening his mouth, Harald’s digit between his teeth, and saying, “Give it to me, puppy,”

Harald tried to go slow at first, really, his self-control was in place and, had Adrian kept quiet and not chirped and whined and whispered in his ear, he would have stayed strong and resolute. Unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately, considering who was asked, Harald couldn’t hold back the instinct, the desire, the overwhelming urge to drive himself deep into Adrian, to pull every hoarse squeal and whimpering moan out of the other monster. To his credit, Adrian was not a 100% passive taker, even as Harald’s length and girth stretched him forward and back. When Harald seemed to be slowing or taking too long to adjust for the harpy’s liking, his talons went up and tracing their sharpness against the werewolf’s already marked body, sometimes leaving a redness, sometimes leaving a deeper mark. 

The werewolf hissed in pain and anger when Adrian went particularly hard on Harald’s ass, forcing a rough thrust into the harpy, who responded with a satisfied hum. 

“You always do without tellin’?” Harald growled as he leaned more against his feathered bedmate, who wrapped his wings around the werewolf. 

“You always fuck this softly?” Adrian laughed and pulled Harald’s face close to his, biting the other monster’s cheek roughly. 

Harald yelped and pulled away, stopping his ministrations to check if his skin had been broken. Relieved the moisture on his face was only Harpy spit, Harald looked down, his eyes wide and mouth agape. “You. Fucking. Bit. Me,”

“Did I?” Adrian flashed a look that tried to appear innocent but came across smug. 

“You bit my fucking cheek,”

“I thought that’s how werewolves did it in the Under.”

“You…” Harald placed his hand on the midpoint of Adrian’s wings, pinning him to the bed. “You fucking brat.”

“Oh?” Adrian pretended to pout. “I’m a brat?”

“You know you are,” Harald snarled, the mixture of pain, anger, and horniness creating a brew in the monster’s stomach that made him actively keep from transforming. “You been a pain since the bar.”

“Have I?” The harpy’s smile was toothy, wide, and completely unapologetic. “What’re you gonna do about it then?”

Harald stayed silent as he pressed harder on Adrian’s wings and forced the harpy’s legs open. His hips started slowly at first, a sensation that made the monster roll his eyes, but as the speed picked up, so did his breathing. Slowly, almost agonizingly slow, Harald went harder and faster, pushing the entirety of his weight against the harpy’s hips. Harder and faster, harder and faster, harder and faster, until Adrian’s breaths had been replaced with mindless mewls and moans, the likes of which satisfied Harald, some what. 

It was impossible to know how long the werewolf had been pounding into the harpy. Still, Adrian seemed to have abandoned higher level’s of thought, content, or perhaps forced, to push the side of his face into one of Harald’s two pillows, drool collecting as he took the fucking from the werewolf. His eyes, which had glazed over sometimes before, suddenly turned and looked up at Harald.

“Puppyyyyyy,” Adrian moaned loud and high pitched. “I’m sorryyyyy,”

“Are you really?” Harald whispered breathlessly. Adrian nodded pitifully as a response. “I’m not sure, Adrian.”

“Puppyyyyy,” Adrian choked back a whine. “Pleeeease!”

“Too much?”

Adrian bit his lip and looked conflicted, neither nodding nor shaking his head no. “It’s…I need you to cum, puppy.”

“Where ya want it?” Even as he asked, Harald didn’t slow his thrusting down by an iota.

“Wherever you want, Harald,” Adrian whispered back, more from exhaustion than from an effort to be sexy, though it still was nonetheless. Harald nodded and thrust hard, building himself up as Adrian covered his mouth from the loudness coming from him. Finally, the werewolf reached his apex and pulled himself from Adrian, using one of his hands to jerk himself to his end, sending himself flying over the harpy, who moaned as the sticky warmth covered him, some of the fluid shooting hard enough to reach his face.

Harald’s pistoning of his cock slowed, and he panted hard as he leaned back on his knees, his efforts finally catching up with him. The fact he still clung to consciousness was nothing short of a miracle, he thought to himself as he looked at Adrian, who had covered his face again, panted just as fast and loud as the werewolf.

“Satisfied?” Harald asked after he finally caught his breath. 

Adrian had removed his wings from his eyes and looked down at the display that had been spread across his stomach and chest. “So good…” He whispered as he continued to observe.

“Glad to hear it.” Harald stood up and walked to his bathroom, getting a clean towel and wetting it to clean the monster in his bed. When the werewolf returned to his bedroom, he was struck by the visual of Adrian, having collected the semen from his face with the crock of the upper part of his wing, licking up his cum. The werewolf’s cock trembled for a moment, but Harald was quick to dispel that line of thought. He climbed back onto the bed and began to laboriously clean off Adrian’s feathers, who cooed at the coolness.

“What a gentleman,” The harpy giggled as he was cleaned. “Does this mean you’re going to let me stay?”

“Fer the night or ferever?” Harald snorted as Adrian pushed his wing feathers into his face. 

“For the night, dumbass. Or was the clo just that good?”

“Yer mah ferst,” Harald was getting tired, as evidenced by how thick his accent was getting. “Ferst cloaca, at least. But if I were to judge, I’d say…” He looked to Adrian’s face, who was giving him an unusually focused, earnest look. “Best one-night stand.”

“It can’t be a one night stand if I’m staying the night,” Adrian suggested as Harald finished cleaning him.

“Well, whatever it was, it was great. But I’m tired and I ain't gon’ send a newcomer out into town alone.”

“You buy me drinks, destroy my hole, clean me up, and let me stay the night? Is there anything you can’t do?” Adrian asked before yawning and nestling under the blanket on Harald’s bed without asking, but Harald didn’t really mind.

Harald thought for a moment as he flipped the lights off and walked back to his bed, flopping under the covers, though he decidedly stayed on his side to not overstep his bounds. “I can’t keep a boyfriend.”

The soft breathing coming from the other side of the bed alerted Harald that the harpy had fallen asleep. Finally, letting go of the day before, Harald’s mind and eyes began to slowly close, though, before sleep took him, he heard the soft voice of Adrian whisper, “We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you've reached the end of my first publically posted smut. Congrats! If you enjoyed this tiny look into my world of monsters, you can check out Jimton Part One, a much less dirty but still engaging story I think you'll enjoy!


End file.
